


Mochi Ice Cream

by tsutupid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so many gay jokes if the hets are here im going to stare really intensely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutupid/pseuds/tsutupid
Summary: Osamu's upset and the only way to win him is with food, and Suna Rintarou, of course.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 94





	Mochi Ice Cream

“Riseki, get it right, that’s not how ya toss to me” Osamu was upset that evening. He was alone for the most time, from going to school alone, sitting on the bus stop alone, on the bus alone, walking in alone, he was glad that Suna walks with him to the class though. Suna noticed the grey haired counterpart of his friend is shitfaced gloomy since the day Coach Oomi went running into the gym announcing that Atsumu gains a spot in the All-Japan Youth Camp. 

He was so utterly upset that his brother is the better one when it comes to volleyball and he acknowledged it, he told Atsumu himself that his passion is no way comparable to Atsumu’s, even though Atsumu has always been shitty to him when he can’t hit his tosses well. They argued for minutes long and the whole club knew they will eventually make up no matter what the issue is. What Osamu didn’t want to admit is that, he misses his brother. Embarrassingly too much to admit, anyways. Like earlier, Osamu scolds at Riseki for not tossing the ball like how Atsumu usually did, he got mad at the girls who circled around the table when they had lunch, and Suna is pissed that Osamu doesn’t want to talk to him.

When he arrives at school Suna tried to sling his hands around Osamu’s shoulder, only because he needed someone to drag his ass to class, no other reason, not about him wanting to be closer with Osamu at all. Instead, Osamu pushes Suna who was getting too comfortable of leaning his larger body on the blunt looking twin he grew closer for quite some time now. “Piss off, Suna, stop being annoying” Suna heard the crack in his heart, for the entire class and until now during the practice, Suna don’t even dare to initiate a conversation with Osamu, tried to be considerate because he knew Osamu so well that it was definitely about Atsumu going to the training camp alone.  
“Oi Suna, Samu over there seems to not doing so well lately, what’s up with him?” Aran comes up to Suna while they were waiting for their turns for serve practice. Suna grumbles, it was so obvious he is pissed at Osamu for what happened in the morning. “I dunno Aran-kun, I don’t want him to be whiny all the time, but I also have no idea how to calm him down, this is so infuriating” Suna whines and fake-cried while pulling on Aran’s shirt, begging for help from the guy who have known the twins longer than he did. 

“Osamu has never been that much of a brat so I don’t really know how to tune him down...have ya tried coaxing him through food?” Aran said after he clicked his tongue. Food. Osamu loves eating, one time Aran poked fun at him because Osamu cried because of Atsumu for saying his spikes are terrible during middle school, Atsumu found him crying at the back of the gym with his hands covering his face to lessen the damage. Initially at the time, Atsumu teased him even more about it but he was left with no reply that it left Atsumu feeling guilty. So Atsumu ran to the school cafeteria, leaving with few packets of chocolate pudding that Osamu loves to snack on after hogging on a box of homemade bento. When Osamu finishes the pudding, Osamu finally opens his unfiltered mouth and call his brother a slimy, turdy dick he hates so much. That day, the Miya twins got home with a promise to play Mario Kart together.

Food... Suna loves it when Osamu smiles and lets out a laugh when the food is too good for his liking. Suna wants to go back to the day when he brought a bento to show off to Osamu, leaving him bewildered and is actually jealous with the well-prepped meal. Suna gave up and finally put some of the rolled tamago onto his heap of rice along with a piece of pork-cutlet so he can stop whining in front of food. Suna thinks Osamu is the prettiest when he smiles as his mouth stuffed with food. “Waaa thif mmm shoo goof , Sunarimm mmm!” Osamu compliments and his eye smiles as wide as his mouth did. Suna blushes, and like the idiot he is he nervously pushes Osamu. “Eat properly ya scrub yer going ta create mess everywhere!” Suna continues eating, with his face as red as the cherry tomatoes he shoves in his mouth. 

Osamu went home early that day, said he was tired and Kita let him. Everyone got it by now that he needs a rest since he was so emotionally exhausted from pushing himself to act on anger when he is dealing with his personal issues. Suna wants to be a source of comfort for him, but it won’t be enough. So he goes home with a plan in mind, the main idea is food.

-

Inarizaki VBC (no osamu)  
You: disclaimer if ya tell osamu about this im going to kill ya atsumu  
Aran-kun 😩: yo the plan is about ta start? Explain!  
Akagi shawty: what plan is this again *sighs* please stop leaving me out of the conversation  
Evil spawn gin: akagi-san even the important person (me) have no idea what this is about  
Oomimi-san 😐: shinsuke? Ya know anything about this?  
You: can yall calm down let’s wait till everyone’s active  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: WHAT THE HELL I DUNNO YALL HATE MY BRO AS MUCH AS I DID  
Evil spawn gin: nah the twin we hated more is ya, osamu’s a good boi  
Akagi shawty: he’s right  
Oomimi-san😐: he’s right (2)  
Aran-kun 😩: he’s right (3)  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: NOT YOU, ARAN-KUN *rolls on the floor dramatically  
You: we DO NOT CARE  
You: serious question im only going to start when kita’s online  
Kita-san 😇❤: im here, sorry just got back  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: KITA-SAN I MISS YOU SO MUCH THE DUDES HERE AREN’T AS SCARY AS YA ARE  
Aran-kun 😩: that’s not a compliment, Tsumu. 😐😐  
Kita-san 😇❤: im glad you’re holding up well, Atsumu, don’t skip your dinner this time.  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: see i told ya he’s okay with it 🤷♂. Thank you kita-san 🥺🥺  
Evil spawn gin: what’s that emoji after kita-san  
You: it’s the googly eyes emoji, the one with tears and pouting. FUCKEN ANDROID USER  
Akagi shawty: um hey suna, kita uses android  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: YEAH RIGHT ANDROID LOSERS  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: OH  
Kita-san 😇❤: Anyways Suna what is this about?  
You: yeah right  
You: I was thinking that we need to do something about Osamu, he looks like he was going to kill others earlier  
Kita-san 😇❤: I knew it. I was about to ask him about it earlier but he went home by the time we finished cleaning up so I don’t have the chance to.  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: oi gin if he cries wouldja mind recording it for me?  
Evil spawn gin: sure. Pay me 50  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: 10  
Evil spawn gin: no.  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: fuck you im paying 20. Ya still have another 20 to pay me for that shitty magazine ya bought  
Aran-kun 😩: HELLO??? WHAT MAGAZINE???  
Oomimi-san 😐: let’s hope it is the Reader’s Digest December issue in the locker room we’re talking about  
Akagi shawty: let’s listen to what Suna has to say okay  
You: finally! Thanks Akagi-senpai 🥺🥺  
Evil spawn gin: it’s that emoji again isn’t it  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: HAHAHAHAHA nobody knows ~~  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: what about Samu? I haven’t called my family for a facetime yet so I have no idea how he’s holding up  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: wait in fact let me call so i can know what’s up. Brb losers  
You: GOD finally let’s move on atsumu is so fucking loud even through text  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: if ya want to shit on me at least do it when im dead, sunarin  
Evil spawn gin: oh yeah im seeing you in your casket right now so suna, do as you please  
Atsumy shitty brat 🤢🤮: GOODBYE. Osamu picked up btw.  
Akagi shawty: for the love of god please continue Suna Rintarou.  
You: so my idea which was inspired by Aran-kun is about us making osamu less feral than how he is right now by feeding him good food  
Akagi shawty: so we’re going to throw a party for him? Sounds neat.  
You: more or less, it is a lot fun when we make the food by ourselves and eat together  
Aran-kun 😩: yeahhh osamu used to make this really good chicken katsu for me during my birthday, it is about time I return the favour.  
Kita-san 😇❤: he always make us good food. Granny loves his okonomiyaki recipe he sent the other day  
Evil spawn gin: aaa so yer saying we’re throwing him a birthday party?  
Oomimi-san 😐: that’s neat. We never really had a potluck right, it’ll be fun if we have coach join us. His wife’s spicy udon is out of this world!  
Akagi shawty: so ya just want free food?  
Oomimi-san 😐: well...you ate two bowls when you were offered free, akagi 😑  
Akagi shawty: it was supposed to be a secret.  
Aran-kun 😩: well we can’t just bring all the main course right? We should divide groups of two to three people and make one of his favourite food. Whatdya think, Shin?  
Kita-san 😇❤: a good idea, but what exactly are you guys going to make for him  
You: yeah, he seems to eat every thing that is possibly edible.  
You: i had one in mind but it’s store bought so im not telling, i can buy it on my own  
Evil spawn gin: well that is one possible way to say im in love with osamu  
You: we can chop this motherfucker up and cook him dontcha think  
Akagi shawty: ha i knew it, ren-kun 20 yen by tomorrow  
Oomimi-san: suna i want you to know that just because i bet against akagi doesn’t mean im homophobic 😭  
You: HUH  
You: literally what the hell are ya guys saying  
Aran-kun 😩: we know, Sunarin, no point denying it  
Kita-san 😇❤: yeah. The boys talked about it long ago and im finally fathoming what they said and i want you to know that you’re valid and we’re here for you ❤  
You: aww kita-san 🥺🥺  
Evil spawn gin: it’s that emoji again isn’t it. Now the homosexuals are on the block good for them good for them  
Akagi shawty: aren’t ya the one who is a heterosexual around here?  
Aran-kun 😩: you are??? Damn...  
Evil spawn gin: I may be a het but i love you guys. You do you Sunarin ❤❤  
You: it’s so not cute when it’s you gin but thanks  
Aran-kun 😩: we meant it, Suna. We’re here for you if you need anything. Might as well just create this chance to pair you idiots together. Osamu isn’t that good at hiding it either  
You: hhh I don’t know bout that guys...i just want him to be happy cause it hurts like a bitch when he pushes me and everyone else away earlier. He must have went through a lot to get that mad at me of all people  
You: also, his only suffering should be living as atsumu’s younger bro. Cs whatever the fuck that guy is  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: what the fuck the one who is in this group is me not samu ya weirdo  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: hold on let me catch up  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: A BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR OSAMU? WE’RE LITERALLY TWINS.  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: WE have to cook for him?  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: OSAMU IS GAY TOO??  
Aran-kun 😩: WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOO  
Oomimi-san 😐: ha ha seems like akagi’s gaydar is as good as always. Akagi, 10 yen incoming for you  
Akagi shawty: maybe god isn’t so homophobic after all 😇  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: so yer saying ya bet 20 on osamu and suna while ya bet 10 on me...am I a joke to you, ren-san?  
Oomimi-san 😐: well kinda  
Kita-san 😇❤: okay that’s enough then! We’ll do this after Atsumu is back from training camp. I’ll tell you when i have other plans to add. Goodnight and please sleep early.  
You: Goodnight Kita-san! Oh I was planning not to include Atsumu but okay  
Evil spawn gin: ah yeah that’s a shame  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: none of you guys are invited to my wedding 🖕  
Aran-kun 😩: he definitely found someone at the training camp  
Atsumu shitty brat 🤢🤮: who knows!

-

After days of training without Atsumu around Osamu finally adapt to the very situation that made him this angry. What was supposed to be scowls and too many corrections to the first-years are turned to a complete silence, and it worries others more now that he actually changed that much for the past week. Suna is deprived off talking to Osamu and he wants to combust as much as Osamu did.

The chaos group chat finally subsided to a group chat with a purpose (thank the lords for that). Atsumu often checks up on Osamu through his mom because apparently in the span of the weeks without Atsumu, Osamu would only speak and spill things to his lovely mother, which the middle blocker finds endearing. Suna finds every reason to talk to Osamu but he always got subtle nods and hums here and then. Even when he tells Osamu that his favourite yakisoba bread flavour is available he does not pay attention. This worries him now that food isn’t able to bait him into the loophole of happiness, afraid that the plan whose the mastermind is him, is put into jeopardy.

The day before the party will get conducted, Coach Kurosu was informed by Kita about this whole surprise party for Osamu, so the cover up was that they had to sacrifice one break for practice because Atsumu is back with new knowledge and strategies that he learned from the camp. Atsumu was being whiny and it is explainable because he just got home from Tokyo and he has to come to yet another practice. Aran knew this guy is probably wrong in so many areas because he can’t catch up to what Kita was actually saying. It is not like there are practice on that day. They will just have fun and eat food, together with Osamu, with the hope that Osamu feel better about himself and so his problems will melt away like the mochi ice cream he likes to eat after school. 

-

Osamu definitely knew something is up. The silence in the usually chaotic group chat gives it all away. He’s not like his brother who is loud on peculiar times like 4 AM in the morning asking if they knew where he put his victory bandage he appreciates as if it’s a lucky charm, or how Aran would send YouTube links of some cool volleyball moves he stumbles upon online. The chaos was not there, and it eggs on his sour mood even more. Suna would talk to him but he is as secretive as others too, and he is aware of how Suna turned really grumpy as if he still hasn’t moved on from the event in the morning when he pushed him away. It kills him as much as it kills Suna.  
He...might have find comfort in Suna. Whenever they share a silly conversation Osamu feels like he is lying down on a bed of fluffy clouds while he was fed grapes by the angels from heaven, except it is Suna the one feeding him, and the fluffy clouds is the bench located near the gym. However his growing insecurity slowly seeped up from his broncos to his trachea and it continues to his nostrils. Whenever he tried to speak he can’t breath, so he shuts up. He shouldn’t have turned down that offer when Suna asks him if he wants the infamous yakisoba bread. It feels like the emotion control staffs in his brain like the ones from Inside Out, his comfort cartoon might have got locked up away from in a mysterious island. His brain says no while his stomach was screaming for help as the gastric juice eats his guts alive.

-

Osamu was called to the faculty office that day, Coach Kurosu needs his help to organize some thing about club funds. He was weirded out and he knows some shitfest might happen cause whatever cover story that the coach came up with is definitely a stupid idea. Why would a player help the coach to sort out club funds record when Coach Oomi is the one who deals with it, even when no manager is around. One thing for certain is he kept on doing the assigned job, because he was advised by his mother that even when he have problems deep inside his heart, no one deserved to get lashed at when he’s angry. _I am so terribly sorry, Suna._

-

“Food, set” check  
“Drinks ready” check  
“Plates, bowls, cups and utensils all done” check  
“Atsumu, tell coach we’re ready” Kita said to Atsumu and then he presses ‘send’

-

Osamu was told to go to practice even though he still hasn’t finished with his reports that he had no idea how to do, since the coach left him no tutorial, so he did using his only knowledge. Going to practice. He changes to his sportswear, complete with tying his shoes he went straight ahead to the gym. It was quiet, like no one else was around. The familiar noises of balls coming into contact with the wooden floor of the gym is not heard at all. Osamu had shivers running up his spine, he was afraid one of his nightmares came true. A world without the volleyball boys. He once had that dream and he was so sure he woke up with layer of sweat on his body, with tears already skimming down his cheeks. No matter how idiotic and simpleton the boys are he will always love them. To live a world without Suna Rintarou in it? He would rather die and not live again. 

Osamu pushes the door and there’s a long table, food containers aligned on the table. He comes closer and notices there are so many of his favourite food he used to share with the boys tight there on the table in front of him. If this isn’t a nightmare might as well be a daydream. Know it or not, the smell of home cooked meal made his stomach grumbles with attention, smile drawn wide and he turns around. 

His friends was there hands out trying to reach for him. Their face screams confusion and they all paused as they are. Atsumu was about to fall cause he stands with one leg up and his upper bodu part bends forward, he tries to cling on Ginjima who was next to him, who is a lot more stable than he is right now. Kita was holding a chocolate pudding in his hands. And he smiles at Osamu.

“Ya guys were going to surprise me? It didn’t work” Osamu giggles.

The whole gym laughs out loud and it was frenzy. Atsumu and Ginjima like the idiots they are have already kissed the floors as they should. Atsumu gets up and wen to hug his brother.  
“I heard somewhere that a certain brother misses my ass. Of course he does I mean, look at—” Atsumu was pulled in an embrace. “I missed ya, ya stupid shit” Atsumu laughs and hugs back. “I know, I missed ya too, slimy turdy dick” Osamu pushes him away and his face turned into an expression similar to Oomimi’s. “It’s only funny when I say it” Atsumu hissed and Osamu was pulled in by Aran. 

“Samu, cmon, have a bite of what I cooked for you! Tell me your thoughts” Aran was showered with glee, excited that Osamu loves it by the way he moans as soon as the food was munched down. “Woaa Aran-kun! It is so good!” Osamu furrowed his eyebrows. “I really like the combination of the soy sauce and the batter you used, but if you use cold water for the batter, the chicken will be crispier! I really like it” Osamu smiles and puts a thumbs up, the others joined him to eat the ever so delicious food Aran prepared with so much love and effort he had for Osamu.

Suna watches him from afar, eyes glistening. He is so happy Osamu managed to smile again, with a really bright grin at that. He is ready to risk everything to make that smile permanent, even though Atsumu said it is scary to do that. How he also wishes he was the reason for that beautiful smile. Suna got attacked with a mini onigiri Akagi made for Osamu, in return for Osamu’s comforting onigiris for the libero when he was drowned in exams, being a busy third-year he is.

“Ya know, ya should just come up to him and say something, I know how homosexuals interact. They kinda don’t, except the eye-fucking though. Go ahead and make a move” the libero pushes him forward making Suna stumbles, mouth stuffed with a triangle-shaped rice, now disoriented. 

Suna is now a few centimetres apart from Osamu, making the wing spiker’s pupil almost blown out of the only pair of eyes he had. “I umph–I’m showy fogh fushing yuh theef otherf dahf” Osamu whose had his mouth stuffed with food mumbles out an apology, Suna had already swallowed the food he was forced to eat. “Finish eating your food first, Osamu.” Osamu almost choked on the food and Suna hands out a paper cup filled with plain water. “oh my god why are ya always this clumsy with food” Suna taps on Osamu’s back making sure he is no longer suffering the pain of getting choked on his favourite food, let alone the one Akagi shaped himself, with love and adoration of course. Osamu is finally clear of all food problems and also, food so he speaks up again.

“I’m sorry for pushing you the other day. I know you’re mad and I’m....I just don’t know how to...tell you about it” Osamu rubs at his nape, eyes wandering around the entire gym excpet Suna’s whole figure, his beautiful eyes. “It’s fine, I saw how you needed space but I wasn’t considerate too so, I’m also sorry.” Osamu melts at Suna’s words, and they both awkwardly blushed when talking to each other.

The gym went quiet as their eyes are all on Suna and Osamu’s awkward interaction. Once they look back to the other boys their loud mouth starts running again. Suna thought that the ultimate food weapon he had should be released by now. Since the weapon has no enough bullets for everyone, he has to bring Osamu out of the gym and takes him to the back of the gym, where no one could disrupt their time alone, and so he did and Osamu went along with it.

“Osamu, wait here.” Suna trudges back to the gym. “O-okay I will wait here” Osamu continues wondering about and thinks that his withdrawal from the team is dramatic but none of the boys made him feel bad about it, in fact, they embraced it and told him that it was okay for him to feel upset about things sometimes. It was natural to feel jealousy and a bit competition with Atsumu, knowing how mighty he feels about himself sometimes. Often times, he would win against Atsumu so many times too. The entire school loves the younger twin better anyways, so there are some things that he could brag with. Like how Suna is walking towards him with a box of mochi ice cream in his hands.  
“Here, I bought this for you. I want to try making it but I don’t think it is efficient for a student like me to do that so I just...figure out your favourite flavours and went along with it.” Osamu blushes and accepts it gratefully. “Sunarin...thank you so much it has been a long time! Mint chocolate, cotton candy and matcha? Ya really know me so well!” Suna puts on a smug face, proud that the man of his dreams are thankful for what he gave him.  
“Ya deserve it, for being Atsumu’s brother and our friend” Suna smiles at him, Osamu already tore open the box and reaches for the matcha-flavoured mochi ice cream. “Well, being Atsumu’s other half is a pain in the ass so, yeah, I deserve this.” They burst out into laugher as they carried on with the conversation that they desperately want to dive in after so many days of the self-isolation Osamu did to himself which affected him and also everyone. 

Osamu presses the roof of his mouth and his tongue together, melting the sticky rice and ice cream combination in his mouth. Suna was looking towards the mountains that faces the back of the gym building they were lounging in. “Ya want to have a bite?” Osamu asks and Suna looks at him.

He immediately delved his mouth on to the mochi, not giving a chance for Osamu to hand it forward to him. Once he was done with biting it off completely he brings up his face to see Osamu turning into a blushing mess. Suna notices the slight smears of powder on the edges of the wing spiker’s lips and he had thought of nothing else other than to kiss it. So he closes in, and presses his lips on Osamu’s.

Osamu was shocked but after several minutes of a complete standstill, he moves his lips accordingly, fitting to the pace Suna was making. They continued their makeout session for awhile, ice cream already gone from his hands as the sticky hands went to seep into the hairlines of the black-haired guy. Suna continues pressing his fingers on Osamu’s hips. They pulled away after some time, face blushing as red as the sun, Suna spoke up first.

“So...” “Are we dating” “yes” they spoke too fast and they ended up laughing like idiots in love. _Well, they are idiots, in love after all_. They were about to continue diving into the world of just them but is stopped when they heard Atsumu’s loud whiny voice crying something about his brother.

“I can’t believe I had to see Osamu making out in front of me” Atsumu shouts and Ginjima screams back. “leave them alone ya homophobe!”  
Atsumu shouts back. “I’m literally a homosexual man you fuckin heterosexual idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> Rattles cage flips hair I did this in one sitting lawll anyways please enjoy this, I have had this in mind and IT IS BUGGING ME and it took an osasuna fanart as the last straw so yeah....punches the air OSASUNA cries really hard. Leave kudos and comments sexies 🥰
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @outromura


End file.
